


Лучшее по иронии

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Everyday Life, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 16





	Лучшее по иронии

Брок не был странным или неправильным омегой. Просто родился на пересечении поколений, эпох, когда старый порядок еще был слишком крепок, но новый уже вгрызался ему в глотку, отнимая право правления и первенства. Так что и вырос он, воспитанный людьми старого кроя, традиций, вместе с тем впитав все то новое, не всегда позитивное, что принесли с собой развивающиеся технологии и изменившиеся человеческие отношения. Наверное потому и был, как и многие, плюс-минус его возраста и образа жизни, не особо счастлив по части личного фронта.

С кем постарше ему было тяжко. Консервативных альф он не винил, во всяком случае, уже в сознательном возрасте, переломав себе с десяток костей, обжегшись о влюбленность-другую и запомнив навсегда одинаково безумный, злой и испуганный взгляд партнеров, когда те видели его в бинтах или крови, с не успевшими затянуться шрамами на еще не потрепанном жизнью теле. Однако, это не облегчало его жизни с ними. С такими было неплохо остаться на сессию, или просто порой встречаться. Зачастую именно такие мужики знали чего хотят, понимали установленные границы и могли крепко взять за яйца, когда это было нужно. Но они же и не терпели сомнений в своем верховенстве, забирая на себя ответственность за партнера, требовали чуть больше послушания, чем Брок готов был им дать, и категорически были против его службы. Не потому, что каждой омеге место дома, не потому, что это не та профессия, которая полагалась, не по другим стереотипам из мыльных опер, а потому, что пока Рамлоу скакал по минам, вел за собой команду, врывался в любое, стоящее ада, пекло и выходил потом оттуда не совсем целым, это подламывало их. Закономерно подтачивало основы, на которых строились отношения с явным разграничением ролей, как это бывало у альф и омег. Как альфа мог защищать, поддерживать и помогать, если в большинстве случаев ему оставалось только ждать, надеяться и порой молиться о том, чтобы Броку хватило сил, выдержки, патронов, времени. Зачем было вообще связываться с тем, кто сам мог быть опорой семьи, но не мог привнести в нее уют, заботу, комфорт, ради которых хотелось возвращаться домой, а не искать развлечений на стороне. Признавая честно, Рамлоу всегда знал, что не в состоянии дать таким альфам того, чего им справедливо хочется. В силу профессии, характера, некоторых жизненных устоев. А потому не обманывал и не пытался строить семью, которая не закончится ничем хорошим.

С теми кто был младше Броку не доставало силы. Краткосрочные, красочные романы и порой действительно шикарные выходные, проведенные между баром и постелью, стоили времени, сил, денег, ушедших на них, но не могли быть чем-то постоянным. Даже находя партнера, с которым у него совпадали виды тараканов в черепной коробке, Рамлоу чувствовал, что это ненадолго. Жизнь, работа и собственный, мудаковатый характер, за который приходилось отвечать, сделали его сильным, немного ядовитым, и, там где нужно, непреклонным. Так что как только вопросы от развлечений переходили к серьезным темам, Брок начинал понимать, что складывающиеся взаимоотношения зиждутся лишь на том, что он сознательно прогибается. Вот это самое ощущение того, что ему под силу было переломить, без особого труда, свою альфу, и отворачивало от идеи связаться с кем помоложе и посвободнее.

Мысли же сойтись с кем-то своего возраста, с тем же набором странных, сломанных правил и норм жизни в голове не возникало. Знакомые, любовники, друзья, товарищи, враги. Брок видел таких же странных людей, как он сам, кем угодно. Только не тем, на кого мог бы сам опереться, будучи уверенным в том, что плечо окажется в нужный момент под рукой. Отношения с таким же, как он сам вышли бы далекими от удобства, скорее всего в перерыве между двумя жизнями, которые они попытались бы сшить в одну, и никто не гарантирует, что удачно, а в итоге это не отличалось бы особо от свободных любовных романов. Только больше нервотрепки и ожиданий, за ними разочарований и потерь.

Может, Рамлоу просто не везло, а может все дело было в чем-то другом. Но когда в его жизни появился чертов легенда, Капитан Америка, герой щита и защитник нуждающихся, то не было ничего удивительного в том, что Брок залип, а потом и вовсе поплыл.

Роджерс был более чем старой закалки. Благовоспитан и вежлив почти до зубной боли, и если бы не сила, харизма и несгибаемый хребет, о который все ломали зубы, то, наверное, в этом веке альфа альф, как в далеких сороковых отхватывал бы в подворотнях, не умея сдаваться. Брока забавляло и привлекало то, как легко Стивен вписывался в военное окружение, пришивался к структуре так, словно был там всегда, и не чурался крепких выражений, пошлых шуток, грубого обращения, но оставался неоспоримо собран, вежлив и тактичен, в собственном представлении того, как это должно быть. Над его нелюбовью к ругательствам хоть раз, да смеялся каждый, кому было не лень, но за все время, что довелось им вместе поработать, Рамлоу не встретил человека, который рискнул бы серьезно оспорить его поведение, без шуток предъявить что-то капитану, а после не поплатиться за это. Роджерс не махал кулаками направо и налево, вместо того у него было еще одно оружие — острый язык, крепко связанный с щедрым жизненным опытом, позволяющий заткнуть за пояс любого. И вместе с тем, капитан совершенно не правильно и дико вписался в современным мир, как нельзя кстати.

— Ну, и как оно, Кэп?

В курилке Роджерс появлялся не часто. Поначалу это тоже прошло через все круги балоболов, не упустивших возможности помусолить тему о том, что непогрешимый Капитан Америка не против периодически немного подымить. Чем так это шокировало и забавляло людей Брок понимал крайне отдаленно, зато будучи уверенным в том, что если бы нашлось пойло, которое пронимало бы организм супера, он и выпивать иногда не отказывался. Впахивая за десяток-другой солдат, капитан и уставал настолько же.

— Не плохо. Новые технологии, разведка точнее, страховка лучше, лекарства, — Стив откидывался затылком на прохладную стену за собой и прикрывал глаза, под которыми у другого были бы уже черные мешки на пол рожи, но Рамлоу по себе мог сказать, что усталость хуже, когда она не в теле, а в голове. Ее-то простым сном не вывести. — До дома добираешься быстрее.

— Заебывает до смерти?

Брока каждый раз удивляло то, что капитан пытался искать в ситуации если не лучшее, то то, что позволит не пойти ко дну. Вроде обыкновенное человеческое стремление, но что-то такое было в Роджерсе, что делало его особенным. А может просто тот выглядел молодым, был еще на деле не так давно щуплым пацаном из Бруклина, а теперь напоминал о том, что для всех стало повседневностью. Брок помнил, как в гетто порой нечего было жрать. Не то, чтобы совсем сидели голодом, но каждый кусок хлеба был на счету, как и текущая из крана вода, лекарства, которых было просто не достать в аптеках. Так что он понимал о чем говорит Стив, и полагал, что примерно представляет на сколько его все ошарашивает, а еще утомляет.

— Вроде того, — усмехался капитан тоже по-особенному, как-то так очень тяжело и впечатляюще, что невольно пробирало до костей, — а ты как? Слышал Страйк услали в какие-то особенные дали.

— Ага. Морозили жопы в снегах, вместе с пингвинами. Ебанутые птицы, просто в край. Одна Таузига чуть не убила.

— Ну-у, ты смог его спасти. Хороший из тебя командир и опека для них.

— Я что им, мамочка что ли? — Брок хмыкнул, прикурив новую сигарету, пока треплешься с Кэпом не понятно было больше скуриваешь или стлевает, только ради того, чтобы услышать тихий смех Роджерса не жалко было и целую пачку перевести.

— Ласковой омегой тебя не назовешь, но забота от того никуда не пропадает. Твоим парням повезло.

— Эй, Роджерс, я тебе в морду дам еще раз такую херню ляпнешь.

Вообще-то, это было не правильно и вообще грубость к старшему по званию, но они оба вроде понимали о чем тут речь.

— Тогда, если я приглашу тебя вечером на фондю тоже откажешься? — Стив оживал с какой-то необъяснимой силой, словно лампочка внутри него включалась и он снова начинал светиться, раздражая немного и заражая этим своим светом всех вокруг.

— Фондю? Ты у кого таких фразочек нацеплялся?

— У меня был один очень умный друг, слишком любивший женщин, — поднимаясь, засмеялся беззвучно капитан, — ну так?

— Старки всегда были с приветом, да? — Брок не мог отказать. Не когда тот предлагал подобное в своей чудаковатой, старомодной манере, совершенно открытый и искренний. Черт возьми, простая улыбка этого парня, означавшая не прикрытый ничем интерес заводила больше, чем любой подкат за последние полтора десятка лет жизни лейтенанта Рамлоу.- Роллинз трепался о том, что через две улицы открылся новый ресторанчик, можно поужинать.

— Значит, в восемь там?

— Да.

— Тогда до встречи, лейтенант.

— Кэп.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Брок буквально расплывался, когда речь заходила о Роджерсе. Альфа альф, закрывавший болтливые рты порой одним своим присутствием, способный точно уж без труда переломить Рамлоу, если захочет, даже испытывая к нему взаимный интерес, не пытался подавлять. Не заходил дальше установленных границ без позволения, был прямолинеен и ясно видел на что подписывается. Где еще найти такого же, способного вынести его характер, командировки, заскоки, привязанность к команде и не способность всегда прогибаться, Брок себе не представлял. Зато без труда мог вообразить себе, как будет гнуться и течь в руках капитана, в любом контексте. Роджерс был той исключительной породы, которую Брок встречал за свою жизнь совсем не много раз, ему хотелось подчиняться самостоятельно, добиться расположения, уничтожить конкурентов, получить одобрение, похвалу, ласку. Хотелось, чтобы Стив признал, приблизил к себе, согрел в своем свете. Этого самого чувства, не возможности, но желания покориться, Рамлоу и искал, наверное, большую часть своей жизни. Весьма иронично, что со всем своим, не лучшим, набором качества, он все еще оставался нормальной, совершенно не неправильной омегой, скорее напротив — слишком избирательной и принципиальной. Впрочем, может это было именно тем, почему у него появился шанс получить себе лучшее.


End file.
